


Teacher’s Pet

by simpfnegan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Carl has a plan, Carl is a cum slut, Carl is a size queen, Enid disapproves, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Negan doesnt know how to handle it, Negan drives a Camaro, Nipple Play, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Spit As Lube, Teacher Negan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Carl Grimes, Time Skips, at least for a one shot, bite me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpfnegan/pseuds/simpfnegan
Summary: "Got a crush Grimes?" She teases and it brings the slightest bit of heat to the tips of his ears.He shrugs at the question rather nonchalantly, "Not really but I wouldn't mind letting him rearrange my guts." He says..
Relationships: Carl Grimes/ Paul “Jesus” Monroe (mentioned), Carl Grimes/Negan, Lori Grimes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Teacher’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Oh thank god I am so ready to get this one shot out my drafts, like I can’t even express how happy I am to see it go. I’ve literally had this story idea in my drafts since I first joined the cegan fandom. Now to explain myself, this was supposed to be published last Friday but the software I write on deleted a good chunk of my writing (at least 1000 words) and I’ve been rewriting it since. But my memory is terrible and life has been hectic. Lastly this is not edited because I am running on fumes and refuse to post this at a later date.

"I heard Kyle finally went down on Hannah." Enid instigates conversation as she continues to jog beside Carl at a slower pace. Carl gives a hum of acknowledgement as he slows down his own pace so that she can catch up, all while his eyes track over to where their new gym teacher stands with his clip board in hand, writing down the times of different students who finish their mile. "It's about time, how many blow jobs has she given him?" He snorts with a small eye roll to himself. "Far too many if you asked me," Enid seems to agree with his sentiment as she follows his eyes with her own crystal eyes. A knowing smirk tugs at her lips, "Got a crush Grimes?" She teases and it brings the slightest bit of heat to the tips of his ears.

He shrugs at the question rather nonchalantly, "Not really but I wouldn't mind letting him rearrange my guts." He says casually while Enid groans, "Why are you like this?" She groans, dragging out her syllables before slowing to a walk. Carl follows suit and does the same, "Do you even like any boys in our grade? Wait, that's a stupid question, of course you don't." She shakes her head at her own line of questioning. Carl snorts as he scrolls almost lazily beside her, placing both his hands behind his head to signal he's having trouble breathing just so they don't get yelled at for walking instead of running. "There's just something about grown men, ya know? They're something you can't have but you know if you did, they'd fuck you like you've never been before." He sighs almost dreamily.

Enid shakes her head once again, "Did you not learn your lesson with Mr. Monroe?" She reminds and Carl has to bite back a wince at the mention of their former English teacher from last year. He'll admit, that ended pretty badly and maybe he is partly to blame for the teacher being forced to resign but honestly, he didn't learn shit from the situation. "Yeah, I did learn my lesson." He huffs out the lie and Enid doesn't look convinced in the slightest. "Mhm." She hums disbelieving though not judgmentally. It's what Carl loves about her, he could tell her any and every fucked up thing he has ever done and she wouldn't do much other than bat an eyelash at him. She'd only tell him to do better.

"I sense that you're taking up a new hobby?" She questions and he quirks an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" He responds with a question of his own. "Home wrecking, of course." The girl teases lightly before bumping into his shoulder with a giggle. Carl rolls his eyes before snorting, "How was I supposed to know he had a pregnant wife who was a fucking psycho?" He shakes his head. Enid laughs, "Oh man, I still can't believe she came up to the school and confronted him about cheating in front of our whole class. Even going as far as to accuse him of sleeping with half the students in there." She reminisces fondly. Carl can't help the grin that grows on his own face at the memory, "I still can't believe administration didn't find out I was the student." He responds with a light chuckle of his own.

"I'm not sure if I should be afraid or proud of that information." Enid jokes while Carl only shoots her a small wink. "Be afraid bitch." He smirks before giving a taunting wiggle of his fingers. Enid gives another giggle at her best friend before they are both picking up their pace and jogging over to the gym teacher. "Grimes four." Carl says in a rather breathy tone earning a suspicious glance from Enid before she's stating her own last name along with the lap they had just finished together. The older man takes a second to jolt something down on his clipboard before he's looking down at the two, due to the height difference. "Alright, great, walk it off." He tells them both.

Carl and Enid both share a look before Carl is forcing a smile, "Sir yes sir." He responds cheekily before linking arms with Enid and all but dragging her along the track. Enid rolls her eyes before smiling, "I know damn well you did not just call that man sir." She shakes her head in disapproval while Carl only grins. "I'm so going to fuck him." He sighs almost dreamily. "Yeah, right. Good luck with that, he doesn't seem like the type to go for that." Enid hums as she strolls along the track rather leisurely. Carl quirks an eyebrow at this, "That sounded like a challenge, is that a challenge?" The boy questions tilting his head at Enid slightly. "It wasn't but why do I feel like you're still going to take it as one?" Enid sighs at the fact that she had all but walked into the trap. "Because you know me so well." Carl all but croons teasingly.

"Just watch baby work his magic." He adds shortly after and Enid smells a recipe for disaster brewing.

"I'd rather not." She mumbles.

-

"Hey Grimes, come here for a second."

The words have Enid whipping her head around to narrow her eyes at her best friend. It was barely over three days since their little conversation where Carl had all but vowed to get into the pants of their gym teacher. Carl shoots her a smirk before standing from where he had been stretching lazily one the gymnasium floor. He blows her a taunting kiss before heading over to the teacher. Enid watches him with suspicious eyes, not at all trusting the devious boy.

The girl tracks Carl's movements, watching closely as he interacts with the teacher.

The conversation isn't too long but Enid can't exactly hear much of it due to the distance between them anyway.

It isn't long before Carl is making his way back over looking rather smug.

"What did you do?" She can't help but ask curiously. Carl grins at the question, "Nothing, yet. Though I'm flattered that you think I'm that fast." He winks at her. She only sends him a flat look in turn but it seems to be effective. "I asked him if I could stay after school and help him with some stuff for community service hours." He shrugs. Enid shakes her head with a small snort, "You dirty dog." She tsks slightly. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you're not the least bit curious." Carl says as he stares at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Curious about?" She asks causing Carl to give a small huff.

"You know..."

"Actually I don't, I wouldn't have said so if I did."

"Okay, I know you've had to at least wonder what it's like to mess around with a teacher." He finally answers. Enid shakes her head, she never really imagined herself romantically (or in Carl's case, sexually) involved with a teacher. "Nope, not all of us have daddy and control issues." She teases lightly and earns a scowl from the boy for her efforts.

"Okay, first, rude and second, don't knock it till you try it." Carl huffs, not satisfied with the answer she gives. Enid rolls her eyes, "Fine, what's it like Carl?" She asks, forging interest just to humor the boy before she's glancing at the clock. They only had a few minutes of the class left anyway.

Carl sighs rather dreamily as he stares off slightly, "It's awesome, you know that feeling you get when you get away with doing something bad?" He hums, leaning against the wall a bit. "You mean guilt?" She snorts though Carl doesn't look amused, "I'm being serious." He huffs again with a small pout on his lips.

"Alright, alright fine. Continue." She chuckles at how adorable her best friend looks. "As I was saying, there's just something about older men, I'm telling you." The boy shakes his head with the smallest hints of a smirk on his face as he talks to her. "They'll rock your world, you'll never look at boys your age the same again." The boy all but promises. Enid only hums, "Carl, honey, I think you have a problem." She comments only half jokingly.

"Oh, honey. I know." Carl giggles as if to make his own point. "So what are you gonna do? Seduce him? Get him to sleep with you on top of the volleyball rack?" She taunts, biting back a laugh at her own joke. Carl narrows his eyes at her, "Okay one, that rack is way too skinny to fit us both on it and two, it's going to be his office desk. I'll make sure to use one of your papers to clean up the mess." He sends her a wink as she stands looking slightly horrified by the information, knowing Carl was enough of an asshole to actually do it and that he in fact did have a few of her papers on him. "Okay, okay. I'm only teasing Carl. Please don't use one of my paper's to clean off your jizz, you could get a paper cut." Enid tries to reason. This earns a laugh from Carl just before the final bell goes off, ringing in dismissal.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Carl says rather vaguely as he breaks into a grin. Enid pouts as she slowly begins towards the locker room to change out of her P.E clothes. "I mean it asshole!" She shouts over her shoulder only receiving laughter in response. She can only hope Carl doesn't get himself into too much trouble, but knowing him it was most likely.

-

Carl spins slightly in the swirly chair of Mr. Negan's office. He's bored out of his mind as he waits for the man to return to the office from his chat with one of his co-workers. Carl had done everything he asked him to do, he sorted the papers in alphabetical order, he checked in the gym equipment and he even made sure everything was put away nicely. Sighing to himself, Carl plants a foot on the ground and puts the spinning to a rather abrupt stop. He takes a moment to actually survey the desk in front of him. You can tell a lot about a man based on his work station.

Said by some issue of Cosmopolitan, that Carl skimmed.

The desk is rather bland aside from a little black coffee mug with the words 'Eat a bag of dicks' printed in big white font on the side and a small scatter of knick-knacks across the desk. What he doesn't find are picture frames. No ring, check, no pictures, check. Looking around a bit Carl can't help but notice that there are a few different frames decorating the walls show casing different awards and certificates. Standing from the chair, Carl heads over to the wall to closer inspect it. He sweeps his eyes over each frame lazily.

He sees a 'best teacher's award with dozens of signatures at the bottom, a 'Fitness' award, among several others that he doesn't get to read because the door to the office swings open, startling him.

"Jesus." He mumbles to himself as he clutches his chest slightly.

The older man only raises an eyebrow as he closes the door behind himself before heading over to his desk with a folder tucked firmly under his arm. "You snooping or something?" He questions, not even looking at Carl as he sets the folder down. Carl shrugs his shoulders, "Not snooping, just bored and your wall looked pretty interesting or at least more interesting than your desk." He hums. This prompts a smile from the gym teacher paired with a deep chuckle that has Carl's insides tingling with a certain kind of want that he can't even begin to explain.

"Where I'm from, that's called snooping." Mr. Negan responds before he's leaning against the front of his desk and finally those brown eyes fall on Carl. Wetting his lips slightly, Carl meets the teacher's stare head on. "And where is that? Where you from?" He can't help himself from asking, he just had to know.

"Georgia." The man answers without missing a beat. "Huh? That's pretty far from here, what? You got a crazy ex wife waiting for you back home or something?" Carl laughs it off. The older man only shoots him a look of amusement, "You sure as hell do ask a lot of questions, huh?" He responds with a question of his own. Carl grins, "What can I say? Maybe I'm just checking to see if you're a serial killer." He answers. "How exactly does any of that help you determine if I'm a serial killer?" Mr. Negan gives a grin of his own and Carl only shakes his head. "It narrows it down, ya know, for when I go digging into your past." The boy winks teasingly.

"You're something else Grimes." The man shakes his head almost fondly.

Is this mutual flirting? Carl thinks it is, but what the hell does he know?

"I hope you mean that in a good way." The boy playfully raises an eyebrow. "So what's next on the agenda boss man?" He adds shortly after, moving a bit closer to the desk.

There's a small pause as the teacher looks to be thinking on the question. "I'm pretty we've got everything done for the day." The man hums in response. Sparing a glance at the small window in the office, Carl notices how dark the sky has become with grey clouds spotting the sky. It was just nearing six o'clock, yet looking outside it looks close to ten. It was undoubtedly going to rain. Forcing back a small smirk that so badly wants to take over his face, Carl gives a small curse.

"Shit." He mumbles in false disappointment. Just as he had expected, it captures Mr. Negan's attention. "Everything okay kid?" The man questions with the slightest bit of concern. Gotcha, Carl thinks to himself. Putting on a rather innocent looking façade, Carl looks back to those warm brown eyes. "It's just I forgot I didn't drive myself today, my bestfriend gave me ride and from the looks of it, it's going to be raining cats and dogs pretty soon." He chuckles hoping to really sell the awkward teen act.

"Shit kid, I can drop you off. Ain't no problem." Mr. Negan dismisses and Carl practically sighs in relief. Everything was falling into place, he just needed to continue pacing things. "Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you." He weakly argues but the teacher doesn't seem to be having any of it as he pushes up off the desk. "It's fine, that's the beauty of living in a small town anyway." Mr. Negan insists as he moves closer to the office door, grabbing his jacket from off the hook that hangs on the door. Pretending to be defeated, Carl nods his head before he's picking up his back pack from the corner of the room. "If you say so." He agrees.

The teen steps outside the office and allows his teacher to collect the items he needs along with lock up everything. He isn't waiting for too much longer when Mr. Negan steps outside the door, closing it and locking it. Though he is taken by surprise as he notices that the man's jacket happens to be a black leather biker jacket.

He briefly imagines himself wearing it with nothing else on as the older man fucks him roughly on that bland desk of his.

"You ready to go?" The smooth tone nearly startles him and when he finally manages to look away from the leather jacket, brown eyes are once again staring down at him. Carl nods his head, biting down on his bottom lip as a way to contain himself. Shit shit shit. "Yeah, I'm ready whenever you are." He clears his throat. "Then let's get moving." Carl would be a fool not to notice the slight upturn of the raven haired man's lips as he speaks. Or maybe he's crazy for noticing.

Either way he can tell the man is fighting off a smirk.

Has he realized what Carl is doing?

The walk to the parking lot is suspiciously silent, especially for the gym teacher who never seems to shut up. Carl isn't sure if he should be thankful for it or worried about what it might imply. Maybe the man had figured out his little game. Or maybe he figured it out but still wanted to play.

Pressing down on the unlock button on his car remote, Mr. Negan points at a black Camaro whose headlights in turn flash. "That's me." He announces and Carl should have figured, he's almost disappointed with himself for not noticing first. Nodding his head, the brunette heads over to the passenger side door before opening it and climbing inside.

The inside of the car is all fine leather with a nice scent rafting through, a mixture of freshly brewed coffee and some kind of musky cologne that has Carl wetting his lips once again. He finds it oddly attractive. He doesn't understand why either but he's not really in the mood to question it. Setting his book bag down on the floor in front of himself, Carl reaches for his seat belt as Mr. Negan finally climbs into the car himself.

"Nice car." Carl comments to make conversation. "Thanks, just got her a couple of weeks ago after my baby went into the shop." The teacher responds as he does his own seatbelt before starting up the car. "What kind of car did you have before?" Carl asks curiously. "A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. She was a beauty too, 327 engine and a four barrel carburetor." Mr. Negan whistles fondly to himself as he begins to pull out of the parking lot.

"So where to?" He questions once they've made it out the teachers' parking lot. "Glenwood and Hades." Carl hums as he watches small drops of rain beginning to dot the windshield. After the response, the car falls silent again with only the hum of the engine keeping Carl sane.

Soon enough, the silence becomes unbearable at least on Carl's end and the kid can't even stop himself from blurting out the first question that comes to mind. "So is Negan a first or last name?" It's so random that the question even seems to take Mr. Negan off guard for a couple of seconds, "It's a first." The man finally answers after the brief moment of silence. "That's a pretty creative first name, I never could've came up with it." Carl carries on the conversation. "Yeah, my mother was high off her ass on Demerol so yeah, I'd think so." The man chuckles lightly and Carl has learned that he really enjoys the sound.

Like really.

"Wait, since Negan is your first name, what is your last name? And why don't you go by it instead?" Carl continues his line of questioning, and it doesn't look like he's bothering the man too much so he guesses it's okay to continue. "Well for starters, I ain't telling you shit else that could give you enough information on me to go looking into my past mr. Detective." The raven haired man says mockingly though Carl can tell he's joking.

"Lastly, my first name happens to be more fitting for a teacher, plus I'd rather hear it than my last name."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound suspicious at all."

"What?"

"You don't want to tell me your last name...maybe you are a serial killer."

The older man rolls his eyes, "Or maybe you just ask too many questions." He shoots back and Carl will agree that it's fair to say. Shrugging his shoulders, Carl slumps against the leather seat a bit more watching as the rain outside begins to pick up just slightly. "What can I say? You're an interesting man." He hums before looking over at the man with a grin on his face.

Mr. Negan, or Negan, only shakes his head. "Now I know you're lying." He mumbles and before either of them know it, they're pulling down Carl's street.

"This is it." Carl announces as they reach the second house on the block in the little suburban area. Negan slows the car to a stop before setting the vehicle in park. "Um thanks for the ride." Carl says as he grabs his book bag from the floor of his seat. "Yeah, no problem. Thanks for volunteering to stay after and help." Negan responds and Carl feels accomplished. "You're actually helping me out, community service hours remember?" The brunette winks as he opens the car door and prepares to climb out.

Though he hesitates for a moment. He pauses with one foot out the door as he thinks carefully about his next move. Should he do it? Is it too soon? One wrong move and this entire thing goes downhill.

After a few seconds, the boy comes to a decision. He leans back into the car slightly and reaches his body over the center console before he presses a kiss to the man's cheek. "Thanks." He says again before he's gone, quickly sliding out the door and not sparing the man a glance, not being able to notice the look of surprise on the man's face.

-

The months to follow after are tremendously long and just plain torture. Enid looks too smug in gym class for Carl's liking and Negan for his part doesn't look fazed in the slightest but every once in a while Carl catches him watching him. It's not much but it's progress, really slow progress but still progress. He'll take what he can get. Though lately he's been feeling a bit wound up, agitated one might even say.

He's tempted to make a move but the man hasn't shown much reciprocation in the matter.

Carl doesn't want to be known as the dumb ass who made a move on a teacher and got fucking expelled, okay? Staring doesn't necessarily mean attraction so he still has to be careful about this, he's got to play his cards right but also close to his chest. He isn't exactly sure how he's going to go about this but he's sure he'll come up with something, he always does. Besides, he's actually kinda having fun. Despite all the stress the situation is causing of course.

Sighing to himself, Carl begins to head over to the locker room so that he could change and pack up his things. The class would be ending soon enough and he was anxious about staying after today. Thankfully Enid was out today (something about terrible period cramps, Carl tried not to ask too much about it) which meant he wouldn't be teased about his current behavior.

The boy changes out of his gym clothes relatively fast before heading over to one of the showers and pulling the shower curtain closed.

He starts up the shower without a second thought and prepares himself for later on tonight.

-

The wait for Negan in his office feels longer than it actually is. The man had left a little over an hour ago to attend to some staff meeting, leaving Carl to his own devices. In the relatively short amount of time, Carl managed to complete all of his tasks. Now he's left in the office, utterly bored with nothing to keep himself occupied seeing as his phone was tucked away in his backpack with only 5% to spare.

The boy finds himself once again seated in the swirly chair, staring at the plain desk that has now been given the tiniest bit of character with one or two framed photos. One photo is of Negan with a little league team of baseball players couldn't have been older than ten. The other photo is of a younger looking Negan, in maybe his late teens or early twenties. In the photo he has his arms wrapped tightly around some petite blonde haired woman who is smiling bright with laugh lines creasing the area around her mouth. She's pretty, very pretty and by the way Negan is looking at her, she's isn't just some friend.

"That's my wife—or well ex wife." Negan says and Carl jumps in his seat slightly, startled by the man once more.

"Fuck, I'm gonna put a damn bell on you." The boy threatens as he places a hand over his heart while Negan grins. "What? Guilty conscience? You snooping again?" Negan teases and Carl playfully rolls his eyes. "No, I just find it creepy as shit how you always manage to get the drop on me." The brunette shoots back.

"It's not hard to do honestly." The man shrugs as he rounds the desk and motions for Carl to stand. Rolling his eyes again Carl stands from the seat and moves out the way when Negan moves to take it instead. The brunette instead chooses to lean against the desk so that he can continue his conversation with the man. "So I was right, running from a crazy ex aren't you?" The boy teases lightly. For his efforts he revives a small smile from the teacher but it doesn't seem to reach his eyes like it usually would.

"Actually, try dead wife." The man responds and Carl's teasing smile falls from his face rather quickly.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes, oddly feeling like he has crossed a line. Negan for his part only shakes his head, "It's fine, let's just not talk about it." He proposes and Carl is more than thankful for the out. "So, I counted all the equipment, nothing seems to be missing and I organized the fitness surveys based on scores." Carl says all too happily.

With the conversation taking a change in direction, Negan seems to relax a bit more. "Also I looked over some names that signed up for weightlifting and the basketball team, I divided them into groups based on who seems the most motivated and also the criteria for next week is in the front of your binder." The boy adds all in one breath, taking the teacher by surprise. Carl would be lying if he said that it didn't excite him. "Well shit kid, you're practically doing my job." Negan chuckles, clearly impressed. Carl can't help the small blush that rises to his cheeks dropping his head slightly with a small laugh of his own Carl shakes his head before lifting his head and looking at the man with adoring eyes, "What? I can't help out my favorite teacher?" He grins.

"I didn't say all that but since when am I your favorite teacher?"

"Since you got here, duh. You're cool and don't ride my ass about shit, shit like cursing."

"Maybe that's because you're always on your shit around me, I don't see a need to call you out on something I already know you're gonna do."

"Exactly, and that's why you're my favorite." Carl responds with a certain level of veridiction that they both seem to pause at it. It didn't exactly match the lightheartedness of their conversation, at least not with that tone. The two of them can't stop themselves from simply staring at one another in an odd silence. Thankfully though, it doesn't last too long because Negan is quick to begin speaking first.

"So what you're saying is that you've basically done everything for today?" The man questions with a clear of his throat. Carl nods his head at the question, feeling his blush return, "Yeah." He adds. "Well then, I don't see why we can't go home a little earlier then." Negan grins and Carl notices for the first time that he's well past just wanting to fuck his teacher.

"Can't argue with that, and it's a Friday? Let's blow this popsicle stand." Carl manages to shake off the weird shyness that had all but possessed him.

The boy pushes up off the desk and heads over to the chair in the corner of the room with his jacket and back pack.

It doesn't take him long to throw on the items and before long he's waiting outside the office for Negan to finish locking up. It has become a common occurrence for as of recently. He stays after and usually Negan stays in his office with him and they talk while working on things. After everything is all said and done, Negan always offers him a ride home and Carl never says no. It's not like he minds anyway.

Carl isn't waiting for long before Negan is exiting the office and they are both heading out to the parking lot together.

Inside, the car is a bit cold due to the cold fall weather combined with the leather seats of Negan's Camaro. Carl gives a small shiver as he climbs into the passenger seat, regretting wearing his shorts today. His mom warned him, even his annoying ass stepdad said something about it. "Fuck." He mumbles rubbing his hands together just as Negan climbs in through the driver side. The man immediately starts the car and doesn't even hesitate before turning on the heat. "We should wait for the car to warm up before we pull off." The man suggests and Carl nods in agreement.

Falling silent, Carl stares at the dashboard for a few moments before he's looking over at Negan about ask the man a question that pops into his head, or at least that is until he catches the man's gaze focused on something else. His uncovered thighs, to be more specific. It takes Carl by surprise.

He waits a moment before clearing his throat, capturing the man's attention. Those pretty brown eyes flicker to his own and realization seems to dawn on the man seeing as he opens his mouth for what looks to be an excuse but Carl doesn't give him the chance to give one.

With his heart damn near beating out his chest and the sound echoing in his ears, Carl moves out of his seat and across the center console to straddle Negan's lap.

The older man tenses as he stares up at Carl, seemingly speechless as his mouth falls open slightly. Carl keeps his eyes locked with the man's, as he leans a bit closer to the point he can feel the ghost of his breath against his lips. "Carl.." Negan begins when he finally manages to find his voice but Carl is on a mission. The boy leans forward and captures Negan's lips in a rough kiss. It catches the teacher off guard momentarily.

Carl's eyes flutter shut as he presses his lips against the older man's mouth harder while moving his lips in a way that makes it easy for him to slip his tongue inside Negan's mouth, the brunette even rocks his body forward, grinding against the man causing his own breath to hitch in his throat and for Negan to give a sharp intake of air.

Pulling away, Negan takes hold of Carl's hips before forcing a distance between them. "Carl stop," he begins with a slight pant and Carl doesn't think that they've been kissing long enough for the man to be out of breath so he guesses it's more of a restraint thing. "We can't be doing this. I'm your fucking teacher. Fuck." Negan says running a hand through his hair.

Already ahead of himself, Carl shakes his head pressing himself closer to the man once again. "That doesn't matter," he argues, placing his hands against the man's board chest. Negan only shakes his head, "This is wrong, cut it the fuck out Carl." He says as he brings a hand up to take hold of one of Carl's wrist. "Oh come on, I saw the way you were looking at my thighs. I know you want to fuck me." Carl says biting his bottom lip as he continues to stare at the man.

"Fuck, kid—I-" Negan begins to shake his head as his hold on Carl's wrist falls slack. Taking the advantage, Carl leans in close to the man, bringing his mouth to rest just near the teacher's ear. "Come on, it's okay. I know you probably just want to fuck me until I cry. Until my legs start to shake and I can't hold myself up anymore, huh?" Carl whispers in a breathy tone as he grinds his hips against the man earning a groan. At the sound, Carl licks a strip up the man's ear before lightly biting at the lobe. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Negan chants and Carl can just tell he broke the man.

The boy barley manages a smirk to himself before a hand is wrapping around his throat and is forcing him from the crook of Negan's neck and is bringing him back into eye range of the other male.

Staring at him are hooded brown eyes, blown wide with lust and Carl fucking loves it, could get drunk off the way Negan is looking at him.

Reaching forward with his free hand, Negan turns the key in the ignition and turns the car off, all while keeping his gaze on Carl. "This is in-fucking-sane." The man hisses before he's lurching forward, attacking Carl's lips in a messy kiss.

The kiss is frantic, Carl can't quite keep up with the movements of Negan's lips as the man all but assaults his mouth. He's so lost in the kiss that he doesn't even realize the older man is removing his jacket until goose bumps litter his arms from expose to the still slightly cold car. He gives a gasp and it seems to be just the prefect distraction for Negan to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Carl moans loudly, grinding down on the man harder just for Negan to reciprocate the sound.

"Oh fuck, I need you to fuck me. Like now, please. God, just fuck me." Carl whines almost pitifully once they break away from the kiss. "That's the plan." Negan says before he's reaching down to the boy's shorts and quickly unbuttoning them. Once they're unbuttoned, the man slips them off of Carl, even taking his boxer briefs down with them, all while the boy shifts in his lap a bit to help with the process.

"Now, I don't take it that you'd have a condom on you, now would you?" Negan questions and Carl smirks. "You'd be surprised." He hums before leaning over to the passenger seat and digging into his backpack. Siting back in place against Negan's lap, Carl hands over the condom. "I don't even want to know." Negan shakes his head before bringing two fingers to his mouth and coating them with saliva and Carl can't help but watch, transfixed.

It's when the man takes them out and begins to bring them towards his hole that he manages to snap out of it. "Wait, there's no need for pre." He mumbles and Negan raises an eyebrow at that. "Why is that?" He questions as he pauses his movements. "I took a shower earlier, and ended up playing with myself a bit. I'm still stretched." He says innocently and Negan all but gulps as he seems to grow harder in his pants at the information, hard enough that Carl can feel the bulge in his pants.

"You should take care of that sir, or would you like for me to?" Carl asks almost mockingly as he tilts his head in a 'innocent' way while batting his pretty eyelashes at the man. "Be my guest." Negan says as he sits back against his seat, completely relaxed now. Licking his lips, Carl sits back a bit before reaching for the zip of Negan's pants. Once he finds it, it drags the process out but before long he's folding down then waist band of Negan's boxers causing the man's member to string free.

For a moment Carl stares at it in surprise, he hadn't expected it to be so wide and long. It's almost scary to think that it would be going inside him in a matter of minutes. It looked like it could fucking split him in half. "See something you like, sweet heart?" Negan questions with a lazy grin stretching across his face. Thankfully it's enough to break Carl out of his trance and the boy returns to his previous task. Bring this man to the edge and then ride the fuck out of him.

Licking his hand, Carl takes hold of Negan's member and begins to stroke. It prompts a moan from the other man and Carl can't help but feel a sense of pride as he continues, soon adding his other hand to fit around the parts he couldn't fit his first hand around. The sounds that Negan make sound like music to his ears but he's sure the man would sound even better while inside him.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't impatient.

Without wasting anymore time, Carl takes the condom package before tearing it open with his teeth. Skillfully, he places it over Negan's cock and doesn't wait a second more before lining himself up with it. "Carl..slow down." Negan warns as Carl begins to lower himself down.

Of course the boy hardly listens and all but sinks down on the man's cock.

He cries out softly in both pain and pleasure as he lifts himself back up to a reasonable position. "You're so big." He whimpers and Negan groans and has to grab hold of the boy's hips to keep from moving his own.

They sit like that for what feels like forever to Negan before Carl gives the first rock of his hips, indicating he's ready.

All too happily, Negan rocks his hips right back in response earning a pleased cry from the boy. Rolling his hips a bit more, Carl raises up slightly before slamming back down. He moans himself while Negan groans. "Fuck, you feel so good inside of me, I wish I could feel you completely." Carl mumbles as he rocks his hips forward, causing Negan to moan loudly in the confinement of the car.

"I wish I could feel you cum inside me, wish you could fill me up with all your cum." Carl continues and Negan buckles his hips as he already feels close.

"Shit, kid. You can't help saying shit like that." He complains, voice strained as he fights off the urge to cum right then and there.

Carl picks up the pace, bouncing faster and harder as Negan holds him by his hips. The muffled sounds of skin slapping against cloth fill the car along with Carl's sinful moans and Negan's grunts.

Letting go of Carl's hip on one side, Negan lifts the boy's shirt before moving forward and latching on to one of his nipples before he's sucking on it harshly. This seems to be what pushes Carl over the edge, seeing as the boy gives a small shout before ribbons of white are coating the boy's exposed stomach. Tiredly the boy falls against Negan's chest almost limply as he offers up his body to be used.

Negan takes the invitation and picks up his pace, thrusting into the boy at a wild pace. He grips the boy's hip tightly before lifting him slightly and then slamming him back down. He does last long with his erratic and wild thrust before he's coming hard.

-

A phone blares loudly in the silence of a quiet bedroom. Enid startles awake with a jolt before groaning as she realizes what awoke her was her cell phone. Shifting slightly, causing her heating pad to slip off her side, Enid pats around her bed for her phone. After a long while of patting, she finds it and answers the call with a snappish “What do you want?!”

“I did it bitch,”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not completely against writing a part 2. Until then, please don’t sleep with your teacher guys. Also it’s almost 3 am so like please ignore grammar errors. I’ll fix them. Eventually.


End file.
